


Je Dois Te Dire...

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock's a bit of a jerk, Translation, jsuis anglophone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayant finallement abandoné l'espoir que Sherlock va reconnaître qu'il y a plus que l'amitié entre eux, John decide qu'il va dire à Sherlock ce qu'il sent. Sherlock, d'ailleurs, n'ecoute pas.</p><p>[mis à jour le 27 septembre 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Dois Te Dire...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I Should Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595276) by [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7)



> Merci énormément à Gwen et à The_Consulting_Storyteller pour leur aide!
> 
> Cette histoire est dédiée à une de mes meilleures amies, Emily :)

« Sherlock? »

« Hmm? »

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il fait une quelconque expérience et il regarde quelque chose avec son microscope. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai le courage pour le dire - il ne m'écoute pas, il ne va pas, peut-être, même m'entendre.

Dix-huit mois, maintenant, qu'on habitait ensemble, dix-huit mois depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'est « marié » à son travail. J'ai espéré, toujours, qu'il changera son avis. Mais j'ai fini d'attendre - je dois lui dire.

« Sherlock, je... je sais que tu dis que t'es marié à ton travail, mais... je veux, euh, j'ai voulu depuis longtemps maintenant... »

« John, si tu as fini, je suis un peu occupé... » Sherlock dit, sa voix pleine d'ennui. Encore, il ne m'écoute pas! Dans un seul moment, je veux l'embrasser et également le tuer, alors je ne fais rien. Mais peut-être c'est mieux comme ça, s'il n'écoute pas. Je peux le nier si besoin, s'il ne sent pas la même chose. Alors, j'ignore qu'il m'a interrompu et je continue.

« Je veux te dire - dois te dire - dieu, c'est plus difficile que j'avais pensé - je dois te dire que je pense... je pense que je t'aime. T'es plus que simplement mon meilleur ami, beaucoup plus, et même si tu détestes le sentimentalisme j'ai voulu te le dire. Je t'aime, Sherlock. »

« Hm, oui. Peux-tu me passer un stylo? »

« Sherlock! As-tu entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit? De tout ce que j'ai dit? »

« Oui, oui, je t'écoute. » Il a l'air encore désintéressé, mais il rougit un peu.

Je prends quelques pas hésitants plus proche. « Sherlock, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il ne rien dit. Je prends un autre pas. « Sherlock. Regard moi. » Ma voix est ferme et enfin - enfin - il me regard.

Avant que je puisse hésiter, je l'embrasse, doucement, sur la bouche. Je mets une main sur son épaule pour le garder là, et après un moment long sa main vient pour rester sur ma taille, délicatement, et il m'embrasse.

Je soupire et il retire un peu - trop tôt - pour me regarder. « Idiot, » il chuchote contre ma bouche, « je t'écoute toujours. Toujours. Je t'aime, John Watson, et je t'écoute. Je te le promets. »

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea rattled around in my head until it finally manifested itself - in French - on paper about a week ago. It's the first fanfic I've ever written for Sherlock, so be kind? I didn't have anyone to check over my French, so I hope it's okay!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
